


Apparently they didn't care about our worldview

by Ludenbacke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth is a Deathworld, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Original work - Freeform, Space Australia, Took that prompt and made it depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludenbacke/pseuds/Ludenbacke
Summary: We thought that our galaxy consisted of about 100 billion stars. We assumed that every star had at least one planet, that’s 100 billion planets. We believed that about 11% of those lied in the goldilocks-zone, the habitable zone. In conclusion we thought there were a lot of habitable planets in our galaxy and even more in the entire universe.So you’re probably wondering why we were so surprised when they landed in our rows of corn.





	Apparently they didn't care about our worldview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first post on AOO!
> 
> I wrote this for class and thought, I have nothing better to do, let's translate it and post it here! I am no professional writer, so please give me feedback if you'd like, i desperately need it. There may be grammar mistakes and the like, sorry, English is my second language and I didn't beta read, can't bother to be honest. Anyway please correct them if you see any and I hope you enjoy my story!

“We thought that our galaxy consisted of about 100 billion stars. We assumed that every star had at least one planet, that’s 100 billion planets. We believed that about 11% of those lied in the goldilocks-zone, the habitable zone. In conclusion we thought there were a lot of habitable planets in our galaxy and even more in the entire universe.

So you’re probably wondering why we were so surprised when they landed in the rows of our corn. We were the only living beings in a several miles radius, the only ones who saw that egg-like spaceship. The only ones to see the horrifying creatures to step out of it. Huge cockroaches walking on two legs like us, twitching their jaws and staring at us with soulless eyes. As they slowly made their way down the ramp, we stood still. No one uttered a word.

A sudden bang signaled the ship falling the last inches to the ground. Some of us flinched back. One insect quickened his steps towards us holding a tiny beeping machine. The creature grabbed someone’s arm, I think he screamed when the roach pressed his finger against a needle on the machine. That’s when someone thought of the brilliant idea to shoot our visitors. The bullet bounced of the creature’s scales, who stared unimpressed at the idiot with the revolver. Even if it wasn’t good for anything else, the shot woke us up. We attacked the creatures with our shoves and revolvers, paying no mind that we just watched a bullet from close range not even succeeding in annoying the insects. The attack did though. We were overpowered in seconds. That minute pressed into the dirt by that cold creature hearing my heart beat faster and fearing my life was one of the worst moments in my life. That way he clicked his claws like he was about to shred me as easy as paper. That fear sits in your spine.

They fixed the translator, which the machine apparently was, and explained how they meant no harm. How they were forced to defend them self and would not attack unless provoked, and if provoked, they could make us hurt worse than death. The creatures proved their point by pulverising that old stone bumbling I used to play on as a child. With a handgun. For extreme emergencies they said, not managing to calm us down in the least. One roach explained that they were here to ‘grade’ our planet for the rest of their kind. Our danger level, evolution and notable details about the climate and life. A shorter insect told us proudly that we were their 259th mission. They said that this was more of a protocol than a necessity, no species had ever been so aggressive that their planet had to be blacklisted. The leader, or who I assumed was the leader, told us not to worry. Underdeveloped cultures like ours tend to not even make it to the yellow list. I didn’t know if that was an insult, reassurance or a bit of both. Don’t know to this day. Also, it was such a hassle to reveal alien life to a whole planet and destroy the population’s worldview like that, so the people at our ranch were the representatives of Earth and its inhabitants. Apparently they didn’t care about our worldview.

We gathered around the abandoned camping fire. The guy who pricked his finger in the machine demanded that they tell their history in exchangement for ours. The roaches agreed to this and started talking. And their stories were amazing, galaxies far far away with impossible planets and glorious battles, aliens with unbelievable abilities and their unique cultures. We could only oh and ah as we grew more and more anxious. No one knew if we’d qualify as blacklisted, and no one knew what blacklisted meant. What if our solar system would be blown to pieces? These creatures were more than capable of destroying everything we knew in 24 hours. The more we heard, the more the achievements of the human race felt like lice in the pelt of a stray dog.

But the leader told us not to worry, right? Best to just tell the truth, from beginning to end, and hope we make it back to the ranch alive. The girl next to me told them about the first cells in the first oceans of our planet, from there we all helped filling in the gaps. The first civilizations, the mesopotamians and their battles with the sumerians. We got to the Antiques, the Roman empire and their successful wars and advanced-for-their-time civilizations, the vikings and their bloodthirsty raids and stories of their gods. The insects twitched and turned on their logs. I remembered wondering why, nothing we’d told them could ever dream of penetrating their scales. The dark ages, the rise of many countries, knights and glory, witch hunts, greedy kings and the various Christian crusades. The shorter roach who’d stood proud and brave before clutched his handgun harder. Europe’s colonization of Africa, Australia, south and north America. We told them about the triangle trade, tons glittering gold and the horrible treatment of native tribes. We’d just almost got to the part when we finally touched extraterrestrial ground on the moon. They stopped us two decades too early. And they left.”

“What happened then?” asked my oldest grandchild.

“Yeah grandma, what happened then?” echoed her brother as he jumped in my lap. I chuckled and brushed away a lock from his innocent face.

“Hm, I can’t seem to remember”, I lied. “Come on now, let’s see if your mother got those buns out of the oven already!”

We were supposed to be the scared ones. These superior creatures waltz into our corn fields with more advanced technology and an impenetrable shield as skin, but they ran from us weak humans. It had confused me. I had been too curious. I had gotten hold of one of the roaches before their ship flew of. Don’t lie, I had said. Why are you fleeing? I should’ve known before. Gladiators, slaves, racism, and two whole world wars, both taking so many lives. The insect had stared into my eyes, and suddenly I thought myself seeing a soul in those pitch-black eyes. Apparently they didn’t care about my worldview.

_We’ve landed on 260 planets and encountered even more forms of life, one more nightmarish than the other. But I’ve never seen anything as cold blooded and brutal as a species who kill their own, without cause._


End file.
